


Learn

by vogue91



Category: Amuse
Genre: Ficlet, Fights, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: I don’t want to let you believe I love you somehow, or that I don’t at all, but I don’t even want to tell you that I love you if then I can’t prove it to you. So you know what? Let’s just be done with it. If you want to go, go. I can’t blame you.”





	Learn

_[I don’t know how to love, don’t ask me why.]_

_(Yuuwaku, Glay)_

Kento had never hidden the fact that he found Takuya incredibly hot.

He had never hidden that he found him beautiful, never hidden that he was his beloved sin, and he had never had reason to.

The elder was lying next to him, his eyes closed and his arm bent under the pillow. He had been pretending to sleep for a few minutes now, and Kento didn’t know that to do to save the situation.

“Takkun?” he called, trying not to sound apprehensive. “Takkun, I know you’re awake, don’t...”

“What do you want?” Takuya interrupted him, turning to face him and opening his eyes, one eyebrow raised.

Kento bit his tongue, determined not to speak out of turn. He would’ve made things worse, and right now he wasn’t in a position to make any comeback.

“Takuya, don’t get mad at me. I’ve told you from the start it wasn’t going to be easy, that I couldn’t make you any promise, and you’ve accepted anyway to go on with this...” he stopped, suddenly uncomfortable.

Uehara shook his head, chuckling sarcastic.

“You’re right, you know? How can I demand that you show me something when you can’t even say we’re in a relationship? I’ve been the stupid one who believed in it, don’t worry. It doesn’t matter anyway.”

It hurt like hell for Kento hearing him talking like that, and he wasn’t willing anymore to suffer for something that was only his fault, for his shortcomings, for something he was incapable of saying.

“I’ve told you straight away. I told you I can’t love. I’ve told you there was no way I could’ve been able to make you happy.” he brushed his face, suddenly frustrated. “What do you want me to say, Takuya? I don’t want to let you believe I love you somehow, or that I don’t at all, but I don’t even want to tell you that I love you if then I can’t prove it to you. So you know what? Let’s just be done with it. If you want to go, go. I can’t blame you.”

Takuya got slightly up, tilting his head and starting to smile, and Kento couldn’t understand the reason, or why all of a sudden any sign of irritation toward him had disappeared.

“But you’ve said it.” he murmured, biting his lower lip. “You’ve said you love me. I never thought you would’ve actually done it.” he sighed, leaning toward him and kissing him, while Kento stayed there, waiting for him to tell him he didn’t want to leave, that this was his place.

He was scared, more than he cared to admit.

“For now it’s enough, Kento.” the elder commented, lying back down and settling against him, closing his eyes. “For now it’s enough knowing you love me.”

Kento smiled, surprisingly.

For him as well, for now, the thought he loved him was enough.

To learn the rest, he had all the time in the world.


End file.
